Back to December
by Brittana x Quinn x Marley
Summary: Brittany and Santana attempted a long distance relationship, but one night at a party Brittany loses control of herself and cheats on Santana with Sam. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is basically a story about what would have happened if Santana and Brittany didn't break up during "The Break Up," but Brittany ended up cheating on Santana with Sam. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sometimes people say that life is like an hourglass glued to the table. No matter how much you try, you can't pick it up and turn it back over again. You can't change what happened in the past. Sometimes your mistakes end up hurting the people who you love the most.

Brittany S. Pierce can attest to that.

Santana was the love of her life. She honestly had never meant to hurt her. She felt no romantic feelings toward Sam, but he had a crush on her. She had been alone and vulnerable and sad at a Glee party.

She had no idea what to do without Santana. Therefore, she sat in the corner by herself, drinking and trying to block everything out. Sam had been hanging out with Artie and Blaine, but when he noticed Brittany all alone in the corner he went over to talk to her and see what was going on.

One thing led to another, and before Brittany knew it was the next morning, and she was lying naked in a random bed in Tina's house. She had no idea what had happened and why she was there, but when she turned over and was met with the side of a boy's very _blond_ head she was soon met with an answer.

She had cheated on Santana, the love of her life, with Sam, the guy who she considered to be one of her closest friends.

She jumped out of the bed, quickly getting dressed and racing out of there before Sam woke up. She felt dirty.

* * *

Brittany was ashamed of what she had done, and so she started to avoid Santana for the next couple of weeks. She would ignore the other girl's texts, calls, video calls, and voice mails. She couldn't face Santana after she had cheated on her.

As the days went by, Santana began to grow more and more alarmed about what was going on with Brittany._ Did something terrible happen to her? Is that why she isn't answering my calls and texts?_ she thought. _Or is she mad at me for some reason? Did I do something wrong?_

Eventually, Santana grew tired of the silent treatment. She decided to head that weekend to Lima to visit Brittany and see what was going on.

* * *

"Hi there, Santana!" Mrs. Pierce smiled at the girl standing on her doorstep, pulling the door open for Santana to walk through. She walked in, looking around the small house. "Long time, no see. How's college life treating you?"

"It's going pretty well." Santana flashed the woman the smile that she reserved for adults. "It's challenging, but nothing I can't handle." She quickly took her boots off, placing them by the door, and slipped her coat off. "Is Brittany home?"

"Yes, she is!" Mrs. Pierce nodded her head. "Poor thing," she whispered, leaning in to talk quietly to Santana. "For some reason, she's been locked up in her room all week ever since she got home from that party Sunday morning. She won't even eat. Me and her father were beginning to get worried about her." She shook her head. "Well, maybe you can figure out what's going on. Did something happen between the two of you? Did you get in a fight?"

Santana shook her head. "At least not that I know of, unless she's upset with me about something." Santana frowned. "She's been ignoring my calls and texts as well. That's why I came up to Lima. I was afraid something might have happened to her."

Mrs. Pierce frowned. "Well, I'll head up there and try to talk to her," Santana said, beginning to make her way up the stairs.

When she got to Brittany's bedroom she knocked quickly on the door, waiting for a response. "Brittany? Britt Britt, it's me," she called, but she got no response.

"Brittany?" she asked, beginning to grow worried. "Brittany, I swear, if you don't open this door right now I'll get my key and open it myself."

Still no response.

Santana sighed, opening her purse and taking out the spare key she had to Brittany's bedroom. As she had spent so much time over the past few years rescuing Brittany from dangerous situations, Brittany's parents had thought that Santana having a spare key to Brittany's bedroom would be a good idea in case she forgot how to use a door again or something. Santana quickly slipped the key into the lock, turning it and pulling the door open. What she saw made her heart wrench painfully.

"Brittany?" she whispered. The girl in the bed looked scared, broken... so unlike the girl Santana had come to know and love. Brittany's blond hair was a mess, and it was clear from the pungent odor in the room that she hadn't showered in a few days.

Brittany didn't respond. She just pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to hide herself from Santana.

"Brittany, stop that. Don't hide yourself." She walked over to the blond, yanking the covers back down. She took a seat on the side of the bed. "Now do you care to tell me what's got you so upset?" she placed a cool hand to Brittany's forehead. "Do you feel sick? Are you depressed?" she asked gently.

Brittany just shook her head.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've just been tired," Brittany whispered pitifully. Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"Britt, if I did something to upset you, I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't like the silent treatment."

Brittany's eyes welled up with tears, and Santana quickly brushed them away with her finger before they could escape. "This isn't your fault," she muttered. "It's mine. Gosh, San, I'm so stupid. Everyone was right."

"Brittany, you're not stupid and you know it!" Santana really didn't think that Brittany was stupid. Sure, she didn't exactly think like everyone else, but that didn't make her an idiot. She was special, and that's why Santana loved her so much.

"Yes I am, Santana!" she hissed angrily. "I... I cheated on you!"

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger. ;) Just so you all know, I hate Bram. I'm Team Brittana all the way! If you could review, I'd appreciate it. Any and all commentary is appreciated, as long as it's not downright rude.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited the first chapter! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad to see that people enjoyed it. :)**_

* * *

"W-what?" Santana instantly pulled away from Brittany, her eyes pooling with fresh tears. "You..." she shook her head, in denial. This couldn't be happening to her. What had she done to deserve this? "This is a joke, right, Britt Britt?" she attempted a weak smile. "You're just kidding around, right? You didn't actually cheat on me. You should just admit that you're joking so we can..." her voice trailed off at the look on Brittany's face. No matter what she wanted to think, this wasn't a joke. Brittany wasn't just playing around with her.

"No, San. It's not a joke." Brittany shook her head, reaching up and carefully wiping away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.

"But... why? W-who?"

"I... I was just sad and lonely, and... he was just there. It was Sam."

Santana took a sharp breath. She was going to kill Sam. How dare he sleep with Santana's girl? How dare he take advantage of Brittany like that when she was alone and confused?

Santana let out a deep, heart wrenching sob, and the tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Honey, don't- I'm sorry-" Brittany whispered, sending chills right to Santana's soul. It was exactly the words Brittany had uttered to her a couple of years ago when she stood in front of her at Brittany's locker confessing her love for her. Just like last time, Brittany tried to grab Santana in a hug.

"Get your hands off of me!" she said bitterly, pushing Brittany away. She got up, beginning to walk out of the room, with one last despairing glance at the girl in the bed.

As Santana headed for the front door, slipping her boots and coat on, Mrs. Pierce called to her, asking what was wrong, but Santana just shook her head, not wanting to talk to Mrs. Pierce right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Pierce, I just... I can't do this. I have to go." She pulled the front door open, turning and running out into the snow and to her car.

She had thought that her and Brittany would be together forever. They had been best friends since they were three years old. She had never, ever thought that sweet, innocent Brittany would be capable of hurting her like this.

There was one person who she had to talk to right now. And if he didn't answer the door, she'd just have to beat the door down.

Sam Evans was going to die.

* * *

Santana pulled up into the Hudson/Hummel driveway. Sam was still living with Burt, Carole, and Finn, who was teaching the New Directions while Mr. Schuester was in Washington.

She jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping up to the front door. She knocked on it, waiting for an answer.

"Santana?" Finn pulled the door open, staring at her with confusion. _What was wrong with her? Why was she standing on the front porch at 8 o'clock at night with messy hair and a red, puffy face?_ he thought to himself.

"I have to talk to Sam," she told him, shutting her eyes and willing herself not to cry. She couldn't cry right now.

"What...?"

"Finn, I suggest you let me in unless you want a repeat of last year when I slapped you for being a douche," she snapped between gritted teeth. Finn stepped back without a word and let her in.

Santana stormed in, looking around the house. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in his room."

Santana ran up the stairs, looking around for Sam's room. Once she found one that looked like it was probably his she pushed it open, running in and over to the bed. "SAM EVANS!"

Sam had been sleeping, but when he heard her voice he quickly jerked awake, looking around. He saw Santana standing above his head, and he gulped fearfully. He had a feeling he knew why she looked like she wanted to cut his throat open at that very moment.

"You slept with Brittany," Santana hissed. "You slept with my GIRLFRIEND! The only person that I've ever truly LOVED!"

"H-how...?"

"Brittany told me." Santana delivered a sharp smack to the side of his head with her upturned palm. He winced, slowly getting out of the bed with no idea as to what he should do. What do you do when the angry girlfriend of the girl you slept with is standing in your room with a desire to murder you?

"How could you do that to me?" And suddenly Santana's resolve shifted. Her face crumbled, and she just stood there staring blankly at Sam. "I thought you were my friend, Sam." She shook her head, turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Brittany was a wreck.

She hadn't wanted to go to school that Monday, but her mom insisted. "I know you're upset about Santana, honey, but you still have to go to school."

Brittany showed up to school, but she refused to talk to anyone. She didn't wear her Cheerios uniform, and didn't show up to practice. Instead, she opted for a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Brittany? Hey, Britt, I wanted to talk to you!"

Brittany had been walking to lunch when she heard Sam's voice. She just kept walking, shaking her head. "Go away, Sam. I don't want to talk to you."

Sam ran after her, grabbing her arm and trying to get her to turn around.

Brittany had had enough. She spun around, screaming in Sam's face, "Leave me ALONE!" She wrenched her arm away from Sam.

Sam looked hurt. "I think we should talk about what happened last Friday."

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped. "I slept with you because I was drunk and alone, and I lost my girlfriend because of that. You used to be one of my best friends, but now I feel uncomfortable just looking at you and knowing I had sex with you."

"Come on, Brittany. I really care about you, and I want to be with you."

Brittany shook her head, a sad smile forming on her face. "If you really cared about me, you'd respect what I'm trying to tell you. You'd respect the fact that I'm not ready for another relationship two days after the love of my life broke up with me."

Sam just stood there, stunned.

"Bye, Sam. I'll see you in Glee," she murmured, turning and walking away.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! :) Any and all reviews are welcome as long as they're constructive and they're not just bashing._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Santana?"

Ever since Santana had returned from Lima, she had been walking around like a zombie. Not eating, not talking, and barely sleeping. Whenever she tried to sleep, she would dream of HIM defiling her Brittany.

No. She wasn't HER Brittany anymore. Not after what Brittany did.

Santana had been lying her bed, as usual, just thinking about life, when she heard the voice. She gritted her teeth together. This was one person who she _certainly_ didn't want to talk to right now. "Go away, Berry," she snapped.

"It's not just Rachel," a familiar, high pitched voice chimed in. "Me and Quinn are here as well."

"I don't care how many of you came! I just want you guys to go away!"

"Fat chance, Lopez. Get up." Quinn walked over to the bed. "Look, we heard what happened with Brittany-" the dull ache in Santana's chest began to throb painfully. "-and we want to help you, but we can't if you won't let us."

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess you guys can't help, then."

"Okay, enough of the attitude. Get up. You can't stay in here moping forever."

"Don't you guys get it?" Santana screamed at them suddenly, the anger growing bigger and bigger inside of her. "I lost my girlfriend! I- LOST- BRITTANY! I built my entire LIFE around Brittany. Everything I did revolved around making sure Brittany was SAFE and SECURE and LOVED. And then she just went and threw it all away!" Santana's eyes began to well up with tears again. "How could she do this to me?"

"We get it, Santana," Kurt whispered. "I understand what it feels like. Blaine cheated on me, too, remember? Look, there's a Sadie Hawkins dance at Mckinley next week. What you've got to do is find a date, and bring her to Mckinley for the dance to show Brittany that you've moved on."

"I-I can't see her. I just- no. And I definitely don't want to see him, either."

"Come on, Santana. It'll just be one night, and then you can come back to Louisville and not have to see Brittany anymore."

Santana sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Santana was on a mission. She had to find the perfect girl to bring to the dance as her date. She had to be attractive, smart, and had to have a good personality. Santana definitely didn't want to bring some girl who's super annoying to the dance.

She was in the library one day. Whenever she was upset she turned to reading comfort books to get her through it. Her favorite books to read when she was sad was the Twilight saga, but she had left her copies of the books back in her room in Lima.

She had just taken Twilight off the shelf and had begun to page through it when she heard a voice behind her. "Those books suck, you know."

Santana turned around. "Well, I like them," she said with a small shrug and a smile. "It'd be sort of nice to be married to a vampire and be able to live forever."

Although Santana was obviously still hung up on Brittany, the girl standing in front of her was actually very pretty. She had tannish skin, making Santana wonder if she was Mexican, dark black hair, and big brown eyes. Her hair was down and just held back with a headband, and she was wearing a simple sweater and jeans.

She was the complete opposite of Brittany.

"I'm Emily, by the way," Emily told her, returning the smile.

"I'm Santana." Santana bit her lip, looking down at the ground. She could feel butterflies starting to flutter around inside her stomach, and her cheeks reddened. She wondered if Emily was the one to invite to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Although, she knew that maybe they'd have to get to know each other better first. After all, it'd be weird if she randomly invited Emily to visit her hometown with her for a dance five minutes after they first met.

"So, um, what are you majoring in, Emily?" she asked, putting the book back on the shelf. She figured she could come back and check it out later when she wasn't so distracted.

"Education. I want to be a teacher after college. What about you?"

"I-I don't know, actually. I'm just- really confused about what I want to do with my life right now."

"Well, that's okay!" Emily nodded her head. "You still have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do with your life."

Santana smiled. "Hey, would you want to go get some coffee or something?" she asked subtly. "I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

* * *

Brittany could feel everyone's eyes on her.

It was driving her crazy. Everyone couldn't stop staring at her. Of course, they were all well aware of what had happened between her and Sam. They all knew how Brittany had taken Santana's heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

Sam came into the choir room, immediately making a beeline for Brittany and sitting down next to her. Brittany rolled her eyes. _He's even stupider than me,_ she thought to herself, standing up and walking over to where Sugar and Artie were sitting. Her and Sugar had grown a lot closer since Santana had gone to Louisville, and she knew that Sugar would bitch out Sam if he tried to make the moves on her again.

"Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Sugar whispered to Brittany.

Brittany shook her head, depressed at the thought of going to any sort of dance without Santana.

"Why not?" Sugar asked with a frown.

"I-I can't go without S-" Brittany cut herself off, taking a big gulp of air to keep herself from crying. "-without a date," she finished. "And I know Sam's probably going to start trying to get me to go with him, but... I can't, Sugar. I can't go with him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"You could go with me and Artie!" Sugar suggested. "Come on, Britt, it'd be fun! We could have a sleepover the night before, and do each other's hair and nails... ooh, and my daddy could rent us a limo to go in!"

"Plus, I'm super strong. I can totally fend off Sam if he tries to come near you," Artie suggested with a smile, flexing his (invisible) arm muscles. Sugar started giggling.

"Fine!" Brittany said, allowing herself to smile for the first time in what felt like forever. "I'll go! But I'm not drinking this time." She winced.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Thank you so much to everyone who has shown support about this story already, it truly means a lot to me. :) Even though Sam's technically the "villain" of the story I'm trying to keep his character as close to the way he is on the show as possible. Even though he's not one of my favorite characters right now, he's not a total douche bag and I don't want to make him look that way because I hate when stories villianize a character just because they don't like that character, so I hope I'm doing an okay job with him! And wow, I'm rambling. I'm gonna shut up now. Bye!**_


End file.
